Captured
by TommyBoybbi
Summary: Tommy Boy oc and Rawhide, get captured by one of Xan's henchman and things go very wrong.


Captured

Rawhide and Tommy Boy had been captured by Leeks, a known operative of Xan. They had been tailing one of Leeks' men for part of the day. They didn't know that they had been made.

Their man had gone into a novelty store. Rawhide and Tommy Boy stayed outside waiting for him to come out. Then it happened. Four men came up to them and stopped. Two of the men pulled out small revolvers.

"Let's take a walk shall we." the tall blond said to them.

They were escorted into the store and through to the back. They walked up the wooden stairs to the warehouse loft overhead. Two men removed their guns and knives, handcuffed with their hands behind their backs. "Add cuffs to the girl's ankles. She has some lethal kicks."

They were led into a room that wasn't much larger than eight feet by eight feet. The door was closed behind them and locked. The room was lit by a bare bulb. Standing for a moment they assessed the room.

They did notice a camera up in a corner of the room. Whatever they did do, it would be seen.

Tommy Boy leaned against the wall opposite the door.

Rawhide asked, "Did you get the beacon set before we came in?" They had demo beacons with them to attach outside a building that would give the institute a message.

Tommy Boy answered, "I did. But it hadn't been tested in the big city. I don't know how well the signal will get out around all the buildings."

She doubted to that the emergency beacon on their go-phones was transmitting out either.

A few minutes later the four men returned. 

"Mr. Leeks has requested the pleasure of the lady." the tall blond said. Two men came over to her and grabbed her harshly by her upper arms. "Come on." one said.

The tall blond stayed behind with the other with Rawhide. They kept him at bay when they removed Tommy Boy from the room.

Tommy Boy was taken down the hall and into another room at the end. Sparsely decorated, save for a heavy wooden table and a TV set up in the corner.

The two men held her by her upper arms just inside the room.

Leeks entered the room and came around to stand on the other side of the table. It was the first time Tommy had actually seen him. She had seen pictures of him. 

Leeks stood 6' 2", with a lean build. But it was his face that always drew comment. He had short dark brown hair, clearly a person could see his missing an ear lobe. But the scar that went from his upper check down to his chin gave him his handsome features a hard edge.

There was a rumor on how he had gotten that scar. He had been in a competition before Xan and it was Andy, her brother that had scored the cut.

"I don't have much time before we leave to take care of the shipment. But I wanted to have some fun." He came around the table to stand before. He ran his hand along her face, then down her neck, over her breast. 

Tommy Boy reacted by jerking away from Leeks hand.

Leeks turned, and with a remote, turned on the TV. They saw before them Rawhide in the cell room. The men had moved him to be secured to the wall. Rawhide's shirt was open, exposing his chest and stomach. One of the men had a stun gun. "Give him a dose." Leeks ordered out loud. The man with the stun gun aimed it at Rawhide and shocked him. He called out in agony.

Leeks looked back at her, "You can keep your friend from getting electrocuted if you cooperate with me." he smiled at her with intent.

Tommy Boy thought for a moment, 'being raped or having Rawhide shocked to death.' There wasn't a choice. She nodded to Leeks. She knew she had been very lucky so far with her life. 

The men moved her to be doubled over the table. Her hands were uncuffed from behind her back and cuffed to the sides of the table, like she was laid out in a t shape. He legs were shackled to the table's legs. Her head was put so she could see the TV monitor.

It was Leeks who came up behind her and reached around to loosen her pants. He lowered them away from her waist as were her briefs, her bare ass showing to him. 

Leeks leaned over her to kiss in her ear. "I'll have your ass this time. When I get back from my deal, we'll see about your pussy." He moved his clothed hips against her bare ass several times, mimicking the act that would follow.

She heard the zipper lower and the movement of clothing. She looked at the monitor and concentrated on Rawhide on the screen.

Leeks rammed her ass, filling it with a deep stroke. She screamed in pain. She tried to move away from him. 

With himself buried in her, he commanded a strike on Rawhide.

She saw the stun gun hit Rawhide. 

"Don't resist me, or your friend will be fried." Leeks commanded.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried not to move while Leeks moved in and out of her ass. The pain, she never would have thought of pain like that.

Leeks moved faster with each stroke, now he was pounding her into the table. "So tight" he smiled. He made an extra effort to slam her before he came. After a minute, he pulled out of her. He took a handkerchief and cleaned himself off. "So you later honey." he told her.

The two men released her from the table and cuffed her arms and legs as before. They pulled up her pants and fastened them.

With unsteady legs, they assisted her back to the cell room. They kept the chain cuffs on her legs but took the handcuffs off her wrists. The two men with Rawhide left with them, leaving them alone in the room.

Tommy Boy sank to the floor. She was trying to sort through what had happened and what had to be done. The thought of facing Leeks again weighing heavily on her mind, it was something she did not want to happen. She had to think on how they would get out of there. Then she remembered. Rawhide had a lock pick set in his belt. But first she had to disable the camera. She could only hope that the men had left with Leeks to give her time to get them loose.

The camera in the corner was approx. eight feet off the floor. She could get a jump up and pull its power cord easy enough. She did just that.

She went over to Rawhide. She tried to wake him up. Shaking his head a little, slapping his cheek, "come on Rawhide, wake up." She heard him groan. She went to his belt to find his kit of needs. He had shown her how to use them; she hoped that she could manage it now.

Pulling out the needles from his belt she sat down and worked on her cuffs on her legs. It worked. 

Tommy Boy went to work on Rawhide's cuffs. She popped the right one and worked on the left one when he came to with a loud groan. She got the other cuff open and helped lower him to the ground to sit against the wall.

"Come on Rawhide. Wake up." she worked the circulation into his arms. Rawhide started flexing his arms and getting his bearings on what was going on.

"Think you can get out of here on your own?" she asked.

Rawhide got up and staggered a bit, trying to shake off the last of his abuse. "I better."

"Leeks has left for the shipment. We need to get out of here and call it in." Tommy Boy said, keeping what had happened to her self for now. She needed Rawhide to keep on track for everyone's sake. If he knew about Leeks, he would go after Leeks himself and most likely get killed. She would keep up the pretense that she had been questioned. She would seek help when they got back to the institute.

Rawhide nodded. They took the three pairs of cuffs with them incase them could use them.

Tommy Boy went to the door and worked on the lock. They went out into the hall and did not see anybody. They went left, in the direction they had come from when they entered the second floor. At the landing they met one of Leeks men. He drew a knife up. Rawhide got in a punch. The man spun around at Rawhide. Tommy Boy gave the man a kick to his lower back to send him forward. The man hit the wall with a thud. They went down the stairs and went out the front door.

Rawhide tried to call out on his go phone, as Tommy Boy predicted, their signal was bouncing.

They ran down the block to a pay phone and called the institute.

Mrs. Johnson answered the red line.

"Institute."

"Mrs. Johnson, Rawhide, Buckaroo stat."

With efficiency, Mrs. Johnson connected him to Buckaroo.

"Banzai."

"Buckaroo. Rawhide. Leeks is on to us. He had captured Tommy Boy and myself. They are doing the drop now."

"I'll call in the reinforcements and the police. How are you two?"

"A little haggard but we'll survive." 

"Get back here on the double then. I want you here when they get Leeks and his men."

Rawhide hung up the phone. "You heard the boss." 

They back tracked to the jeep that was parked a few blocks away. Rawhide seemed to be okay after his ordeal. Tommy Boy was into much discomfort to be able to concentrate much longer on keeping her ordeal a secret. She handed him the keys to the jeep to drive.

They arrived at the institute to the announcement that Leeks men had been captured, but Leeks himself had gotten away.

Rawhide and Tommy Boy had gone to the bunk room to see what information had been gained.

"The shipment had been traded and the authorities had moved in to arrest all involved. There were some shots fired and Leeks some how escaped the battle," as the summary given.

Rawhide gave his report on what he thought had happened at Leeks hiding place. Tommy Boy just said that she had been man handled by Leeks while Rawhide was being stunned.

A little time later Tommy Boy excused her self from the bunk room and headed to her room. The pain was getting to be too much. She changed her destination. She left the bunk house and went to the infirmary.

Dr. Tallon was on duty. Tommy Boy entered the infirmary and looked at her friend. "Leslie, I need your help."

"Sure Tommy Boy, what is it?"

Tommy Boy pulled Leslie into an examination room and closed the door behind them. She didn't know how to say it. "Rawhide and I had been captured by Leeks. We were separated for sometime. I met Leeks." Tommy Boy didn't know how to say it.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Leslie was concerned.

"He raped me. He was threatening Rawhide and I let him rape me in the ass." she told her. "Rawhide doesn't know. I need to talk to Buckaroo. I didn't dare say something in the bunkhouse."

Tears came to Tommy Boy. Leslie took her friend in her arms and held her. She had been with them for two years and rarely seen Tommy Boy so vulnerable, 'only when it involved Rawhide.' she thought.

Leslie pulled back "Okay, I'll get word to Buckaroo that I need to talk to him as soon as he is free. And try to keep Rawhide out for now. I need to help you in the mean time." She went over to a drawer and pulled out a hospital gown. "I need you to put this on. I need to check the area, get some samples and then give you antiseptic to the area then an antibiotic. Think you can handle that?"

Tommy Boy nodded. She knew Leslie would take care of her.

Leslie went out into the hall and to the nurse's station. "Wendy, I need you to do me a favor." Leslie wrote a note to Buckaroo. 'Need your help ASAP. Come alone.' she wrote. "Take this to Buckaroo and then get back here. I'll need you to take some cultures that need to be processed when you get back."

Leslie collected the items that she needed to use to work on Tommy Boy. She returned to the examination room. Tommy Boy had changed to the gown and stood by the table.

"Come on; let's get you on the table." Leslie guided her up. Tommy Boy was tensing. She went and picked up the mild sedative that she was thinking about giving her. She shot Tommy Boy with a needle and waited a few minutes for her to relax a little. It was enough to relax her but kept her awake to answer any questions.

Leslie set up the stirrups on the table and worked Tommy Boy to get in them. Leslie assessed the condition of major trauma. She took several swab samples from the rectum then cleaned it and applied antiseptic.

A knock came to the door. "Who is it?" Leslie asked.

"Wendy."

"Come in." Wendy came into the room and saw Leslie working on Tommy Boy. Leslie handed her the swabs in their cases. "Get these to the lab. I need a full analysis on them ASAP." Wendy nodded. "What did Buckaroo say?"

"He'll be here in ten minutes."

Leslie nodded. With that Wendy left for the lab.

Leslie got Tommy Boy back into lying on the examination table and covering her with a sheet. All she could see from Tommy were her tears. 

"Hang in there sweetheart," she told her. 

"I couldn't do anything else." Tommy Boy muttered.

"I know honey. You did what you had to do." Leslie stayed with her till a knock came again to the door. Wendy opened the door and looked in.

"Buckaroo is here."

Leslie looked down at Tommy Boy. "Tommy, I'm going to talk to Buckaroo. Try to relax." She asked Wendy to stay with her.

Leslie went out into the hall. "What's wrong Leslie?" Buckaroo asked.

Leslie took Buckaroo to another room and closed the door. "It's Tommy Boy."

Buckaroo looked puzzled, "I just saw here a little while ago. She had been captured by Leeks but she and Rawhide made a break."

"She didn't tell you what happened while she and Rawhide were separated. Leeks raped her." 

Buckaroo looked at her. "What?"

"Apparently Leeks gave her a choice, be raped or see Rawhide killed."

Buckaroo shook his head. "She was working so calm."

"She was scared to death to let Rawhide know. She was working on getting them out of there. Once the immediate problem was over, she started suffering the trauma of the rape."

Buckaroo took in the information. Buckaroo took off his glasses thinking of what he had to do. Tell Rawhide what had happened.

"She wants to talk to you." Buckaroo nodded. " I gave her a sedative to relax her a bit. I took samples that are being tested and cleaned her up."

Buckaroo moved to the door. "I'll see her then talk to Rawhide. I'm hoping that he will come here for her."

Buckaroo went into the exam room and went over to Tommy. "Hey there girl." he said.

Tommy Boy looked at him. "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Not being truthful. But if Rawhide had known, he would have . . . "

"Gone off like a bullet. I know." He held her hand for a moment, "Try to get some rest. I'm going to find Rawhide and talk to him." 

Tommy Boy nodded.

Leeks returned to his hide out to get a few things before leaving. In his office, sitting in his chair is a friend.

"Andy." Leeks says with a smile.

"I see you had quite a night." Andy told him.

"You win some, you lose some. Glad I scheduled two shipments. They took the smaller one of the two."

"I have a question for you mate, what happened here tonight?"

Leeks smile disappeared, "What happened here?"

"You had two of the closets friends to Buckaroo Banzai and you botched it. You didn't call me nor Xan about it."

"I was going to after the shipment was done."

"And in the mean time?"

Leeks didn't answer.

Andy got up and hit the play on the remote to the tv. The tape reran itself showing Leeks humping Tommy Boy.

Andy pulled his gun and aimed it at Leeks. "Sit down Leeks." he told him. "You just made your last mistake."

Leeks sat down in the chair in front of the desk. Two men came in and handcuffed him to the rails.

"I hope you enjoyed that little fuck."

"She was just a piece of ass."

Andy walked over to him and put his hand on Leeks neck, "That piece of ass was my sister."

Buckaroo returned to the bunk house and went in search of Rawhide. Peggy came up to him, "I think he went to bed," she told him. "Honey, you looked troubled."

"I am, but I need to talk to Rawhide first before I can tell you." Peggy gave him a look that made him come back with, "Honey, when I tell you the story, you'll understand why. Give me a few minutes and I'll be back." he kissed her forehead and moved onto Rawhide's room

Buckaroo went to Rawhide's room and knocked on his door. Buckaroo opened the door and stuck his head in, "Rawhide?"

Rawhide turned on the light by his bed, "What's up?"

Buckaroo entered his friend's room to talk to him. "I need to talk to you about something."

"And it couldn't wait till morning."

"Sorry mate, not this time." Buckaroo sat down on the edge of the bed. Rawhide looked tired from his ordeal at Leeks.

"I found something out that is very disturbing."

"What's that?"

"Something more happened to Tommy Boy than she let on at Leeks."

Rawhide looked at Buckaroo more intently. "Like what?"

"Apparently when you two were separated, Leeks decided that he would give Tommy Boy a choice."

"A choice?" Rawhide didn't like where this was going.

Buckaroo told him straight out, "He could have her or kill you. She chose to let him have her."

"The stun gun?"

"To show her he meant business."

"He raped her?"

"In the rectum. She went to the infirmary after leaving us in the bunk house. Leslie has been working with her."

Rawhide got up and started putting his clothes on. He was dressed in two minutes flat. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"You sometimes have a short fuse when it comes to her. She wanted to make sure you both got out."

Rawhide swore under his breath, "I'm heading to the infirmary. Tomorrow, Leeks pays."

Buckaroo watched Rawhide leave, then he called Leslie "He's on his way."

"I have her settled in room three. If anything develops, I'll let you know."

Buckaroo returned to the Bunk house and saw that Peggy, Pecos, and Reno were there. He told them what had happened at that he would have a psychologist talk with them on how to help

Rawhide walked into the infirmary. He had smoked a cigarette on his way of there to the building, thinking about the night's events. He couldn't believe how calm she had been when she worked her action at Leeks. The monsters she had kept at bay when she submitted to Leeks. And then he got mad that Leeks took something that could never be replaced with her. Rawhide finished his smoke and walked in. 

Leslie met him at the nurse's desk.

"Leslie." he nodded.

"She's in room three. She'is under a mild sedative." Rawhide nodded and headed up the hall.

He walked into the room. The only light was the back light behind the bed. Tommy looked at him and started crying again. Rawhide went over to her and took her in his arms.

He held her in his arms, letting her cry. "Its okay baby. I understand." he told her. 

After sometime she quieted down, taking strength from him to calm down. 

"I'm sorry Rawhide." she told him.

"For what?"

"Not telling you."

"You and Buckaroo were right, I would have gone off. Tomorrow, they will look for Leeks. Now we need to work on you."

Rawhide got on the bed and held her close to him to try to get her to sleep. 

She did sleep. However, fitful it was.

At 9:00 a.m. a priority courier came to the gate of the Institute. A box was sent to Tommy Boy priority.

Reno had run into Mrs. Johnson.

"This came for Tommy Boy, can you take it to her."

Reno looked at the box and read the label. With all that had been going on he didn't know if he could get it to her. Till he looked at the return address. Andy Fenwick.

Reno took off to find Buckaroo.

Buckaroo was sitting at his desk when Reno came in. "This just came for Tommy Boy. It's from Andy."

Buckaroo took the box and looked at the label. 

Buckaroo opened the box. Inside were two tapes and a letter.

The letter said put in tape one.

The tape started and showed a young man similar to the likes of Tommy Boy.

"Hi ya sis. I sent to you something that I hope you will burn immediately but I wanted you to do it. I found out after the fact, what Leeks did to you, when I went to his office and played around with his equipment.

Now he will pay.

By 5:00 p.m. today, a body will be found at the steps of the police station of New York City. However, he will be without his hands and penis.

He was to detain you and your friend till my arrival so I could take you with me.  
I'm sorry Val.

It should never have happened. I know from our past how troublesome you are about these things and now this.

Please take my regrets and I hope you can move on from this."

The screen went blank.

Buckaroo picked up the second tape. At least they had the evidence in case they needed it but also Tommy Boy could use it to have closure of the act. Buckaroo but it in and watched the situation unfold from the beginning. Leeks left little to not know what he wanted from her.

Reno watched then looked away when Tommy Boy was being abused.

Buckaroo called to the infirmary to have Rawhide see him as soon as possible that it was important.

Rawhide watched the two films.

After the second film he tried to keep in fury in check.

Buckaroo looked to his friend. "Looks like Andy has taken care of Leeks."

"Wish it was me who did it."

Buckaroo knew that.

"Well, he has been dealt with. We need to concentrate on Tommy."

"It will take sometime. I was just getting over her hang ups."

"Think of it this way. You helped her over her initial fear. She didn't think about it while she was there with Leeks. You'll get through to her."

Rawhide looked to Buckaroo. "It's been over a year now, and I still haven't got her to trust me all the way."

"Yet you still love her."

Rawhide nodded.

"You'll make it through."

At 5:00 p.m. a body was dumped out of a truck in New York City. A man with a scarred face, that was missing his hands. Upon the autopsy it was discovered that he had been emasculated.

Andy sat in his office in Manhattan thinking about his next business decision. 

Tommy Boy is released from the infirmary in the afternoon. She proceeds to go to her room in the bunk house and lies down. She thought she had done well to keep her past at bay, now she had new nightmares to deal with.

Rawhide plans to be there for Tommy Boy. He knows that there is a special light in her that he wants to share.


End file.
